


Crush

by katinderry



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stozier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katinderry/pseuds/katinderry
Summary: an au where stan and richie kiss for the first time





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this i love u

The first time Richie and Stan kissed they were 15. It was at two in the morning on a school night and Richie had climbed through Stan’s bedroom window. Richie had a habit of doing this. Ever since middle school he would show up unannounced to Stan’s and climb right into Stan’s room. Stan didn’t mind at all and always left his window unlocked just for Richie.

Richie tended to be a little quieter around Stan when they had these sleepovers. Richie always told him it was because he didn’t want to wake Stan’s parents and risk getting Stan in trouble. He knew Stan didn’t believe that but Stan never pushed it.

The real reason was that Richie liked listening to Stan talk about things. He loved the way Stan’s eyes lit up and how he’d smile as he spoke.

On this particular night, they were sat on Stan’s bed while Stan told Richie about a pair of birds he’d seen on his way home from school.

“-and they looked so pretty sitting up on the branch, y’know? They’re not usually supposed to be in Maine right now, but they’re probably just a little behind and won’t stay much longer. Richie, are you listening to me?”

Richie blinked. “Sorry! I was but my mind started going somewhere else.”

“It’s okay. We should probably go to sleep soon anyway. We have school and you look tired.”

Richie didn’t feel tired. He didn’t know what was so different tonight, but his brain was currently very awake and going nuts over how cute Stan looked. His hair was a little messy because he’d already been asleep when Richie first got there around twelve, and he was wearing a shirt Richie bought him for his birthday. Maybe that was it? Seeing Stan actually wear the shirt for the first time? Whatever it was, Richie’s heart was racing.

“Richie?” Stan waved his hand in front of Richie’s face. “Hello?”

Richie’s words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush. “Sorry I’m out of it, maybe I am tired. Goodnight Stanley!” He lay down on Stan’s bed, flustered.

“Are you alright, Richie?”

“Never better,” he lied, flashing Stan a grin.

Stan gave him a look that screamed Bullshit. “Richie, if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to, but don’t lie to me.”

Richie nodded, gathering his resolve. “You remember a few weeks ago when we were talking about crushes?”

“Yes?”

“Okay so like, you know how I said that I didn’t have one?”

Stan got comfortable, lying beside Richie and gesturing for him to continue.

“I lied.”

“Tell me about them.”

“They’re really cute. Like probably the cutest person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Do I know them?”

“You...could say that.”

“Continue.”

“So he like, has really nice hair and um,” Richie toyed with the corner of Stan’s blanket, not making eye contact. He was getting nervous. Fuck. “He has like, a really good sense of humor but even when I don’t get his jokes I still laugh because I know if I got them then they’d be funny. He’s also really good at knowing how I’m feeling usually. Like, how the fuck does he do it?”

Richie rambled embarrassingly about this nameless boy he liked, and Stan listened without a single interruption. Finally, Richie got to the end. “-and so basically what I’m trying to say is I like everything about you.” Richie froze. “Shit.” He laughed nervously. “I mean-”

“You like me?”

“Maybe?” Richie smiled nervously at Stan, still not quite looking him in the eyes. It was hard to tell in the dimly moonlit room, but he thought Stan might be blushing.

Stan’s hand reached out, his fingers closing around Richie’s hands that were still nervously toying with the blanket. Richie’s hands stopped and he finally met Stan’s eyes. He was smiling softly at Richie. It made Richie feel safe and warm.

He returned Stan’s smile. “Okay yeah I like you. Do you...like me too? It’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same! Oh shit I hope if you don’t like me back that this doesn’t make things awkward. I shouldn’t have-”

Richie was cut off by the press of Stan’s lips against his.

Richie melted. It was better than he’d ever imagined. He locked his fingers together with Stan’s. Stan let out a small giggle, pulling away from the kiss but keeping their lips nearly touching. Stan’s giggle was the cutest fucking thing ever, so Richie told him so.

Stan hid his face against Richie’s neck in response. Richie felt him leave a light kiss there, and smiled in the silence that followed.

“So this means you like me too right?” Richie asked after a few moments.

Stan popped his head up, rolling his eyes playfully at Richie. “Of course I like you, dummy.” He kissed Richie’s nose and then took off Richie’s glasses for him. “Let’s go to sleep now. I’m tired.” He placed Richie’s glasses on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Only if you kiss me again.”

Stan shook his head before pressing his lips against Richie’s for the second time. This kiss didn’t last long either but Richie didn’t care. He was happy being in Stan’s arms with no secrets between them anymore. Richie smiled as Stan tucked his head against his neck.

One of Richie’s hands found its way to Stan’s hair, playing with it until the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
